Smashed
by BansheeFromHell
Summary: It's Spring Break, and the entire school is gathering on Destiny Island for a week of intense partying. The gang decides to join the fun, but Axel is more interested in getting drunk than hanging out with his friends. Rated M to be safe.
1. Day One

**Banshee: Hello everybody. I'm working on "Life With Organization XIII," but I thought I'd add a little something for you guys to read in the meantime. And since Spring Break is coming up, I made a little seven-chapter story for it. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Day One<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

~ 2:00 PM ~

…

It was Spring Break.

All of the kids at our school gathered on Destiny Island to have a week-long party; one that consisted of dancing, music, one-night stands, drug abuse, and, of course, lots and lots of drinking.

Normally, I didn't like to go to parties. They just weren't my thing. As for Spring Break, I usually spent the time goofing off, or sleeping until noon. But Axel insisted that it would be fun, and he managed to talk Xemnas into letting us go. I don't know how he did it, and, now that I think about it, I don't even want to know. Besides me, he managed to talk Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion into going as well.

By the time we got there, the island was already bustling with activity. The music was so loud that it could be heard throughout the entire island. Small groups of boys were engaging in drinking games, laughing like idiots when one of their friends couldn't handle their alcohol and threw up. All of the girls were either sunbathing, swimming, or dancing.

"This is going to be the best week of our lives!" Demyx proclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

"I severely doubt that any of these people are anywhere near the legal drinking age." Zexion said as he noticed a group of boys participating in a beer bong.

"Lighten up, Zex." Axel said, slinging an arm around the shorter Nobody's shoulder. "Everybody drinks during Spring Break."

His only response was a roll of the eyes.

"God, I haven't felt this out of place since the first day I set foot in the castle…" I mumbled.

As we passed a group of boys, they began whistling and throwing cat calls in my direction. As if that wasn't bad enough, they were using obscene language and gestures as they addressed me, no doubt describing in explicit detail what they would do to me sexually. My face crinkled in disgust, and I was about to tell them off when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up and saw Axel, who was eyeing the boys with a glare that screamed "Back off, she's mine." They immediately backed off at the sight of his glare, and I could see the satisfied smirk on his face as they left.

"I can handle myself, you know." I growled, jerking myself out of his grip.

"I don't care." Axel retorted. "I'm not going to sit by while some dirt bags disrespect you."

"I don't know. I would have liked to see what Nikki would have done to them." Roxas mumbled. "It would have been funny.."

After that little remark, we all stayed quiet until we reached the place where we'd be staying for the week. It was a tree house, with some makeshift curtains hanging in the windows. It was a good thing we brought air mattresses because there wasn't anything to sleep on. The easy way to blow up an air mattress is with electricity, but, since there wasn't any, we brought air pumps. There was a limited amount of space in the tree house, so we could only bring two mattresses; one was for Demyx and Zexion, and the other, unfortunately, was for Axel and me. Roxas brought a sleeping bag because sharing a bed with two guys was _waaaaay_ too awkward for him to deal with. The rest of the space was used for our bags.

There was no electricity on the island, so we had to go without television, appliances, and even indoor plumbing for a week. Port-o-potties were set up around the island, and picking up more food and drinks was easy since the main island was a short boat ride away. Since Nobodies could just poof from place to place, we could get our own food faster than anybody.

And yes. I said 'poof.' That's what I call it. Moving on.

"These doors have locks on them, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Demyx said. "Why?"

"No reason. I just don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to find some drunk guy molesting me."

"You're going to be sleeping with a drunk guy tonight, 'cuz I'm going to be partying from now until whenever I feel like coming back. And when I do, maybe you and me can do the nasty.." Axel purred with a smirk, emphasizing the word 'nasty' and finishing off with a wink.

"I will rock your world, sweetheart.."

I wanted to smack him, but he would be expecting that.

Immediately I turned to Roxas and asked, "Can that sleeping bag fit two people?"

He just stared at me. He was in the middle of setting up his sleeping bag, freezing when I uttered that question. A light blush creeped onto his face, and the only sound that came out of his mouth was an awkward "Uhh…"

Meanwhile, Demyx was trying to figure out the meaning behind Axel's words. He sat there for a full minute before he got frustrated and decided to ask everybody's favorite schemer what it meant.

"Zexion…" He said to get his attention.

"What is it?"

"What does 'do the nasty' mean?"

At the question, Zexion sighed and shook his head, patting the nocturne on the shoulder.

"Don't even ask, Demyx.." He sighed. "Don't even ask.. Now help me blow up this mattress."

…

~~ 9:00 PM ~~

…

The sun had set hours ago, and the music was still going strong.

Axel had gone out partying, Demyx decided to try his hand at surfing, Zexion just sat in the tree house reading one of his books (he was using one of those little reading lights), Roxas went out to collect some seashells, and I was just laying there on the mattress with my earphones on, playing the song _"Get This Party Started" _as loud as I could without hurting my eardrums. If I played my cards right, I could make my mp3 player's battery last a full week if I listened to it for about two to three hours each day.

We had pizza and 7Up for dinner. We ate around five o'clock; an hour before sunset. Axel was unable to join us because he was too busy drinking and doing only God knows what else. Demyx and Roxas left soon after they ate, and they hadn't come back yet. Right now it was just me and Zexion.

Just as the song ended, I heard Zexion ask, "Is something wrong, Nikki?"

I paused the player before the next song came on. "No. Why?"

"Ever since Axel left, you've been really antsy."

"Of course I'm antsy. I've been without television for seven hours."

"Bullshit. You and I both know that you're easily entertained." Insert glare from me. "But that's beside the point. You're worried about Axel, aren't you?"

I refused to say anything. I wasn't going to admit that I was actually worried about that idiot.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes.' He'll be fine. It wouldn't be the first time that he's come back late."

"Yeah, but I doubt he's ever come back drunk."

"You trust him, don't you?"

"Sure I do. It's our classmates I don't trust."

"You worry too much."

"I'm a girl; we worry."

Suddenly the door opened and Demyx and Roxas walked in, carrying a _very_ drunk Axel. He was giggling like an idiot, stumbling as they tried to help him stay on his feet. Roxas shut the door with his foot, and they led the inebriated redhead over to the mattress where they laid him down. Apparently, sometime during the night, he had lost his shirt. Judging by the way he was acting, he probably didn't even notice that it was missing.

"Oh my God." I said after giving him a look over. "You idiot… You overdid it, didn't you?"

"I didn't drink that much.." Just by the way his breath smelled, I knew that was a lie. His heavily slurred speech further proved it. "Hey, you're hot. Wanna mess around?"

I wanted to smack him, but he was drunk and wouldn't even remember anything the next day. It didn't seem fair to have him wake up and wonder where he got the hand-shaped red mark on his face.

"What did you have?" I asked.

"Eh-what?"

"What did you have to drink?"

"Just a few cocktails."

"What kind?"

"Tequila."

Cue face palm.

"You idiot. That's hard liquor. You're lucky to be conscious right now."

"I-I just remembered.. Tequila… That's a song, isn't it?"

My eye twitched. "I swear to God, if you start singing that song I will kill you."

Luckily, he didn't start singing. He probably didn't even know the words anyway.

"Is he gonna be like this all night?" Roxas asked.

"Based on what he had to drink, I would say… definitely. He'll be better by tomorrow. All he needs is a good night's…" I paused when I felt Axel's hand on one of my breasts, the look on my face a mix between shock and annoyance. "… Axel… What are you doing?"

I knew damn well what he was doing. I just wanted to hear what his response was.

At first, he didn't say anything. He just sat there with a perplexed look on his face as he continued to fondle me. As if to compare them, he put his other hand on my other breast. My glare was murderous at this point, but I was trying to keep myself from hitting him. Suddenly, he uttered a question that made my last thread of patience snap like a twig. "Hey, you've got nice boobs. Are they natural or implants?"

I couldn't help it. I just had to hit him.

One blow to the head with my fist, and he was out cold.

"Did you really have to hit him?" Roxas asked. "He's drunk; he probably won't even remember doing that."

"I don't care." I snapped. "Asking me for sex is one thing, but he crossed the line when he touched my breasts."

…

…


	2. Day Two

Chapter Two: Day Two

* * *

><p>…<p>

~~ 8:00 AM ~~

…

It turns out, Roxas' sleeping bag only had room for one, and I was _not_ sleeping on the floor, so I was stuck sleeping on the mattress with the drunk. Amazingly, he went the whole night without trying to make a move on me.

When I woke up the next morning, I found out that, sometime during the night, Axel had cuddled up next to me and now our bodies were a tangled mess. Our arms and legs were intertwined, and our faces were so close, our noses were touching. At least that explained why his snoring was so loud, and why I smelled alcohol. The smell of the tequila cocktails he had last night was lingering, and that combined with morning breath was enough to make my nose crinkle as soon as I was awake enough to register what was happening.

Zexion, Demyx and Roxas weren't awake yet, thank God, so I had enough time to try to untangle myself from the pyro laying next to me. I managed to untangle my arms from his, and I was just starting to work on the legs when I heard a strained groan.

"Oh God… What happened last night?" Axel groaned as he rubbed his head. "I feel like I got hit by a freakin' train… and where'd my shirt go?"

"You went out partying, and got drunk off your ass. Demyx and Roxas found you and brought you back. And I have no idea what happened to your shirt. You must have lost it while you were out."

"Why do I have such a headache?"

"I don't know." I lied. "Maybe you hit your head."

That hangover must have been bad, because he actually believed me. What was even more surprising was that he didn't notice how close we were until he turned to look at me.

"Whoa. When did _this_ happen?" He asked, the word 'this' referring to the fact that our bodies were tangled up.

"I have no idea. I just know that it was your fault."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "_My_ fault? How was this _my_ fault?"

"_You_ were the one who was drunk."

"I see your point. I must have been fucked up, because I don't remember a thing…"

"Maybe that's a good thing. Now, if you don't mind, could you help me get our legs untangled?"

…

~~ 12:00 PM ~~

…

After our little 'mishap,' Axel went back to sleep in order to get rid of his hangover. I would have offered him an Alka Seltzer, but he fell asleep before I could.

Because there was nothing to eat on the island except for junk food and alcohol, I sent Roxas and Demyx to the main island to get some breakfast. When lunchtime came along, they left again and came back with hamburgers. The smell was enough to wake Axel up, and he ate two burgers and a handful of fries before going back to sleep. Before he did so, I offered him an Alka Seltzer. He refused, saying that he "didn't need some pill" to make him feel better, and he'd just "sleep it off." Stubborn jackass.

"At this rate, he'll be in bed all day.." Zexion sighed, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"I don't understand why he doesn't just take an Alka Seltzer. He'd be fine in about fifteen minutes." Roxas commented.

"Because he's an idiot, and a stubborn ass. _That's_ why." I growled.

"You're really mad at him, aren't you?" Demyx asked.

I answered with a nonchalant "Yup."

Of course I was mad at him. Not only did he basically molest me, he refused my advice. Being a woman, there's nothing more infuriating than when a man doesn't listen to you - especially when you're right.

"Hey, Nikki. Wanna try surfing with me?" Demyx asked, steering the conversation away from Axel.

"I don't think so." I responded immediately.

"Why not?" He inquired.

"I don't surf."

"Come on, try it. It's fun."

"Yeah, it's fun - 'till a shark starts chewing on your board."

On his first try, Demyx ran into a shark - literally - and got his board chewed up. He had to get a new board, but decided to keep the old one as a souvenir.

"That only happened _once_." The nocturne proclaimed.

"In my opinion, _once_ is too many." I said.

"Sissy."

"You're afraid of the dark." I deadpanned. "So tell me: Who's the bigger sissy here?"

"Touché." I heard Zexion say.

"Okay, you win…" Demyx groaned, letting his head fall in defeat.

…

~~ 3:00 PM ~~

…

The next time Axel woke up, his hangover was gone. But before anyone could say anything to him, he was out the door again.

"Where the hell are _you_ going?" I demanded.

"Out."

With that, he was gone.

I would have gone after him, but it would have been a waste of time. He is a Nobody, with special powers, and I'm just a human teenager. If I tried to stop him, he would easily be able to brush me aside or teleport away. Even Zexion, who outranks him in the Organization (he is number six, and Axel is number eight), couldn't say anything that would get through his thick skull. If he wouldn't listen to one of his superiors, then he definitely wouldn't listen to Roxas, Demyx, or even me.

No matter how you look at it, it was a lost cause.

"I hope he doesn't spend this whole week intoxicated.." Roxas sighed.

"With our luck, he will." Zexion said, continuing to read his book.

…

~~ 11:45 PM ~~

…

I couldn't sleep.

Axel had been gone for nine hours, and I was wondering if he'd even come back at all.

After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, I finally gave up and just laid there.

I laid there on the mattress for another minute before I suddenly felt antsy, and got up to look out the window for the eightieth time to see if Axel was on his way. So far, there was no sign of the alcoholic redhead; only a few stray drunks passed out on the ground, and couples making out on the beach.

I finally had enough waiting and decided to go out and find that idiot and drag him back to the tree house so I could give him a proper scolding in the morning. Just as I moved to open the door, I heard a 'thump' on the other side. Something had to be blocking it because it wouldn't move, so I used the window to get out. When I got outside the entrance, I was - somewhat - shocked to see Axel laying in front of the door. He was passed out again, though he would occasionally utter gibberish in his sleep.

"Unbelievable…" I muttered to myself.

Not wanting to leave him there, I pushed him out of the way so I could open the door. It was a little difficult getting him inside because a passed out drunk is made up of one-hundred percent dead weight, but I managed to do it. Once we were inside, I shut the door and laid him down on the mattress. But when I made a move to grab the blanket, Axel grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back to him, causing me to land on top of him. I tried to get up, but he kept pulling me back, making that pathetic whine that you would expect from a clingy two-year-old.

Finally, I gave up and just laid there; I was tired, and besides, he was warm. When he realized that I wasn't moving, he loosened his grip on my arm and rested his free hand on my lower back. I snuggled up to him and buried my face in his neck, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. The combination of my exhaustion, the warmth of his body, and the comforting sound of his steady breathing put me to sleep on a matter of minutes.

...

...


	3. Day Three

Chapter Three: Day Three

* * *

><p>…<p>

~~ 10:00 AM ~~

…

I awoke the next morning to see three pairs of eyes staring at me. Roxas was stifling a few snickers, Zexion just sat there with a small smirk, and Demyx was grinning like an idiot. In the nocturne's hand was a camera - the one I got him for Christmas - and my eyes widened in horror when I realized why he had it in the first place; he took pictures of me and Axel sleeping together. At least that explained the clicking noises and repressed giggling I heard earlier.

"Morning, Sleepy-head~!" Demyx chimed. "Did you," He stopped to repress another chuckle. "sleep well?"

"Why do you have that camera?" I asked, pointing to the camera in Demyx's hands.

"Camera? What camera?" The water manipulator inquired innocently, hiding the camera behind his back. "I don't have a camera."

"Don't play dumb!" I yelled. "You took pictures of us, didn't you!"

"I couldn't help it!" He confessed. "You two looked so cute!"

Just as I was about to lunge forward and grab Demyx by the collar, I felt the body beneath me stir. The movement was followed by a groan, and Axel opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally up." Roxas said.

At first, he was speaking incoherently, but after a few minutes we were able to understand him.

"Ugh…" Axel groaned. "What the fuck? What's with all the noise? You're giving me a headache."

"_You're_ the headache, Axel." Zexion deadpanned.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He finally noticed me still laying on top of him (I have no idea why I was still there), and asked in a seductive voice, "Well hello, beautiful. Did you miss me last night?"

"As if!" I yelled, smacking him in the head. "Like I would miss a lazy, good-for-nothing, perverted drunk like you!"

"Ow! Babe, that hurt!"

"Don't you 'babe' me! This is the second time you've come back plastered!" I scolded.

"So?" He inquired in an 'I-don't-care' tone.

I smacked him again. "You should be spending time with your friends, not getting drunk and doing God knows what else!"

"What are you, my mom?"

"I don't know, sometimes it feels like I _am_ your mother because I have to keep making sure your dumb ass stays out of trouble.." I muttered to myself, crossing my arms.

Axel stared at me for a few seconds with a blank look on his face when he asked the incredibly off-topic question, "What's for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" I asked, sighing.

"… You say something?"

My fist made contact with his head again. This time, he was knocked out cold. I know it sounds cruel for me to be hitting him all the time, but, hey, he brings it on himself by being an idiot. And it's not like it's hurting anything; you need a _brain_ in order to get brain damage..

"Ugh.. Idiot…" I growled.

"I'm with Axel. What's for breakfast, Nikki?" Roxas asked eagerly, patting his hungry stomach.

"How about I go get some pancakes?" I offered.

"Sounds great!" Roxas and Demyx answered at the same time.

Pancakes it was, then; to be honest, it was the first thing that popped into my head, and besides, who doesn't like pancakes? I put on something more presentable (if you call a t-shirt and a pair of shorts 'presentable') and put on a pair of sandals. I turned to Zexion and asked, "Hey Zexion, wanna come with me?"

"Sure." He said, putting his book down.

He got up and created a portal, but just before we walked through, I walked over to Demyx and stuck a stern finger in his face.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Buster Brown. I want those pictures erased." I growled.

"Okay…" He pouted.

I gave him a warning look, and I stepped through the portal with Zexion. After we left, Roxas leaned over and whispered to Demyx, "You're not gonna get rid of those pictures, are you?"

"No way. They look so cute together. And besides, they might come in handy in the future…"

"Blackmail?" Roxas asked.

"Blackmail." Demyx answered with a devious smile.

When Zexion and I returned from getting breakfast, I went through Demyx's camera to see if he deleted the pictures. Sure enough, the pictures were gone. However, unbeknownst to me, the nocturne had swapped the memory card containing the pictures of me and Axel with a spare card that he had packed.

Axel awoke just in time for the pancakes, but, once again, he refused to take an Alka Seltzer. Instead, he drank some of the fruit juice that we brought back - scratch that. 'Drink' would not be an appropriate word. He _guzzled_ it; guzzled it down like a fucking _fish_. For those of you who don't know, fruit juice is one good way to help get rid of a hangover.

…

~~ 12:30 PM ~~

…

After breakfast, the four of us - minus one, because a certain redhead went out to get drunk again - sat there in the tree house, figuring out what we were going to do today.

"How about we hang out at the beach?" Demyx suggested.

"That's a great idea, Demyx." I said. "We'll go to the beach. Now the three of you get out so I can change into my bathing suit." When they didn't move, I added in a louder, more demanding way, "_NOW_!"

At my exclamation, they scrambled to their feet and ran out the door like frightened chickens. It took a few minutes for me to change into my bathing suit (a blue two-piece, along with a sarong decorated with flower patterns), and when I was done I walked out so the boys could change as well. When they came out, they brought the towels, umbrella, and cooler with them, and Demyx was carrying his new surfboard (the one that _didn't_ have a huge bite mark on it).

"Try not to get that one chewed up, huh Demyx?" I suggested, referring to the last time he went surfing.

"I'll be more careful.." He sighed.

…

~~ 1:45 PM ~~

…

We headed down to the beach and set up shop, and the first thing we did was watch Demyx run into the ocean with his board raised high in the air. Zexion sat down under the umbrella and read his book, and Roxas and I were doing our best to build a giant sand castle - _without_ some drunk idiot ruining it. So far, no such luck. There was this group of - for lack of a better word - douche bags who, every time we would build up a good castle, would throw their football around and crash into the castle. After their third attempt, I took their football and popped it using a sharp shell. They threw all kinds of insults at me, but that all stopped when I threatened to do the same thing to their genitals. It wasn't an empty threat; anyone could see how serious I was just by looking at the malicious gleam in my eyes. Their tough attitudes suddenly disappeared and they ran away like scared little girls, carrying their deflated football with them.

"And people wonder why you're still single.." Roxas muttered sarcastically.

"… You're lucky you're cute, Roxas."

I grabbed the bucket so I could get some more seashells to decorate the castle, and headed for the water. Some of the best shells were still underwater, so I had to swim out and get them. I went all the way to the pier where all the boats were tied up, where there were some choice shells, along with starfish and sand dollars. I kept the bucket in one of the boats so I wouldn't lose it. When I resurfaced to put my catch in the bucket, I heard a noise. It sounded like a couple making out. I paid no attention to it and climbed up onto the pier, freezing when I saw who was there.

"A… A-A-_Axel_?"

Yup. That's right. It was Axel. He drank himself into another stupor, and was making out with a random girl.

_"What. The. FUCK!"_

I was _beyond_ pissed; I was fucking _livid_.

He may have been drunk off his ass, but that did _not_ excuse what he was doing.

The fire pooled in my stomach, and my fists were so tightly clenched that my knuckles turned white. I saw nothing but red, and I wanted to beat the both of them 'till they were black and blue.

I stalked over to them and grabbed Axel by the collar of his shirt, ripping him out of their lip lock.

"Oh hey, Nikki. What're you doing here?"

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled, shaking him. "Here I am worried sick about you all day, and you're here making out with some _floozy_!"

"Excuse me? What did you call me?" The girl exclaimed. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You stay out of it! This is between me and him!"

"Whoa, babe, chill out okay?"

"Don't you 'babe' me! You'd rather get drunk and have one-night stands than hang out with your friends? What is wrong with you!" I yelled.

"What're you getting so mad about?"

From the way he was acting, it didn't seem like he really cared. Whether it was really him, or if it was the alcohol talking, it didn't matter; it hurt that he wasn't concerned about how it made me, or the others, feel.

"You know what?" I said, letting him go. "Forget it. Do what you want. I don't care."

That was far from the truth; I _did_ care. But I wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

I grabbed the bucket and stormed away, fighting back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I was _not_ going to let that bastard see me cry.

When I returned to the others, my raging emotions had settled down and no one would know what was wrong unless they asked me. Roxas and I finished our castle, and managed to take some good pictures of it before the tide came in and wiped it out. Afterwards, we collected the shells, starfish, and sand dollars and put them back in the bucket so we could take them back to the tree house.

…

~~ 4:30 PM ~~

…

When the tide got too high, we packed up and returned to the tree house. Demyx managed to avoid getting his board eaten by a shark, and bragged about how he hitched a ride on a big wave - of course, he completely left out the part where he WIPED OUT. Poor Zexion fell asleep while he was reading and ended up with a bad sunburn on his shins. Roxas and I had some minor burns on our shoulders and upper back, but they were more of a rosy pink than red and they didn't hurt at all. After I gave Zexion some aloe for his sunburn, I took Roxas to the lagoon so we could clean the shells. If we left them as-is, they would make the tree house smell like low tide - which isn't a pleasant smell.

Once the shells and other items were clean, we warped back to the tree house. Demyx and Zexion were having a conversation when we returned, but stopped when we walked in. They both had serious expressions on their faces; it was normal for Zexion, but Demyx wasn't a serious person so it was kind of weird.

"What's going on? Why are you guys so serious?" Roxas asked.

"Is there something you need to tell us, Nikki?" Zexion inquired with a tone that implied that he knew something.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw what happened on the pier." Demyx said. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't want to waste my breath.." I growled. "If Axel wants to spend this whole week getting drunk and doing stupid shit, then that's his choice. He's the one who has to deal with the consequences later. Now, if you don't mind, please get out so I can change into my pajamas."

"You're going to bed? Already?" Demyx asked.

"I'm tired." I said.

"But it's only four-thirty."

"I said I'm _tired_. It's been a… long day.."

The three Nobodies exchanged worried glances, but complied and stepped out of the tree house so I could change. After I changed, I laid down on the mattress and covered myself up to my neck with the blanket. Curling up into a ball, I felt the tears coming back, but, this time, I wasn't holding them back. When there was a knock on the door, I frantically wiped my eyes in case they came in.

"Hey, Nikki." I heard Demyx's voice through the door. "We're gonna go get some dinner. You want anything?"

"No, Demyx." I replied. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"… Yeah."

"Okay. We'll see you later."

Once they were gone, I went back to trying to sleep. In order to tire myself out, and exhaust some of my anger, I screamed into the pillow and punched it, along with the mattress, and listened to some angry music on my mp3 player. I stopped once my arms got sore, and just laid there staring at the ceiling.

As much as I tried to forget, my mind kept going back to what I saw on the pier.

Axel and I may not be "together," but seeing him in the arms of another girl, drunk or sober, hurt me in more ways than one.

_"Maybe I'm overreacting…"_ I thought._ "He _is_ drunk.. He might not even remember what he did. I'll have a talk with him tomorrow - when he's sober."_

…

…


End file.
